From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!
"From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!" is the seventeenth episode of the animated series DuckTales. It premiered on July 7, 2018. Synopsis Webby learns how Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley first met while she helps Scrooge rescue her granny from the clutches of rival spy Black Heron. Plot At McDuck Manor, Mrs. Beakley is suddenly ambushed by a cloaked individual with a cybernetic arm. The intruder, addressing Beakley as "Agent 22", greets Beakley who discovers her to be Black Heron, and knocks Beakley out with knockout gas. The next morning, Scrooge McDuck notices Beakley's absence during breakfast. Webby seizes the opportunity to fill for Beakley's role with Scrooge ignoring the latter's discomfort. When they go to the kitchen, they find it in a disheveled state from Beakley's fight, among it a single black feather that Scrooge fearfully recognizes. The scene cuts to a flashback in 1960s London. A younger Beakley is Agent 22 of the S.H.U.S.H. agency and assigned to a case to retrieve a page from the Book of Castle Dunwyn before the chemist-turned-F.O.W.L. agent Black Heron does. But since the page is being auctioned at an exclusive high-class event, Director Ludwig Von Drake assigns Beakley with freelance operative Scrooge to attend it. At the auction, Scrooge and Beakley go to the auction where they spot Black Heron. Scrooge then tries to outbid Black Heron until they come to a price Scrooge refuses to pay for, allowing Black Heron to win the bid. However, Beakley throws a brooch-tracker onto Black Heron before she escapes. They track her to an uncharted island and encounter Heron's security measures. Beakley soon gets separated from Scrooge and gets knocked out by Black Heron. After strapping Beakley down, Black Heron records herself announcing she has engineered a bouncing juice she intends to use for global domination. Scrooge intercepts her session and the two fight over the formula. To help Scrooge, Beakley drinks the juice and escapes from her binds to find the missing page nearby. After memorizing the formula, Beakley tears it up. Heron attempts to attack her, but the scuffle mixes several chemicals together and starts a fire that costs Heron her arm. Scrooge and Beakley escape, and Beakley decides to stick with Scrooge. In the present, Scrooge embarks on a mission to rescue Beakley. To his dismay, Webby has snuck into the cargo eager to participate in an adventure like Scrooge once had with Beakley. Scrooge reluctantly decides to let Webby tag along since there is no turning back home. On Black Heron's island, Scrooge and Webby run into Black Heron's security system where Webby uses the same methods Beakley used in the past to defeat them. The two then find Black Heron's lab and watch the film Black Heron recorded years ago. While distracted, Black Heron confronts them and knocks them out. Scrooge and Webby awake tied up and see Beakley imprisoned, the latter scolding Scrooge for bringing Webby into this. Black Heron then threatens to hurt Webby to force Beakley to give up the formula. After Heron concocts it, Scrooge notions Webby to loosen Heron's grip, causing her to drop the juice for Webby to drink it. Now endowed with bounciness, Webby frees herself and Scrooge. Heron drinks some of the juice and attempts to abscond with it as Webby bounces after her. Bouncing up to the sky, Webby wrestles the juice away from Black Heron and pushes her away right when the formula wears off. Scrooge and Beakley rescue her but Heron escapes leaving her robot arm behind. The group then heads home with the juice in hand. Webby thanks Scrooge for the experience, who asks Webby to call him Uncle Scrooge. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley *April Winchell as Black Heron *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Keith Ferguson as Auctioneer/Randy Trivia *The episode is inspired by the spy genre and British spy classics. **The guard on Black Heron's island is based on the from the 1967 British television program . *This episode features easter eggs from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, such as silhouettes of the Gummi Bears main cast in the scroll, the mentioning of Dunwyn Castle, and the formula for Gummiberry Juice. *This episode confirms the existence of the S.H.U.S.H. and F.O.W.L. organizations in the series. Before this, both were alluded to in previous episodes; F.O.W.L. was on the bulletin board in "Woo-oo!", and S.H.U.S.H. was advertised in "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!". *Scrooge mentioning a crook named "Jack the Tripper" is a reference to the infamous London murderer and to the minor villain from the original series, Professor Moody Boody, from the episode Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck. Gallery From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22 2.jpg From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22 1.jpg From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22 3.png Adventures in Duckburg (17).png Category:DuckTales (2017 series) episodes